Newsies with a Twist
by Araknia the Storyspinner
Summary: A troublemaking girl wants to get out of a boarding school and tries to become a Newsie. She has to dress up as a boy to do so, however. Will she be discovered? R&R, Peepz! Working on Chapter 4.
1. Prologue

**Hi!! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Araknia the Storyspinner. This is my first ever Newsies Fanfic. I LOVE Newsies!!**

**This idea came to me in the shower, and I know it's not like Newsies at all. I put my own OC in, and the Newsies themselves don't come in for a while.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the Prologue. I'll explain the actual story in Chapter 1, including who Missy is.**

Missy:  
In 1899, the streets of New York echoed with the voices of Newsies.  
Peddling the papers of Joseph Pulitzer,  
William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world.  
On every corner you heard them carrying the banner.  
Bringing you the news for a penny a pape.  
Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a ragged army, without a leader.  
Until one day, all that changed.


	2. A Lost Girl

**Hey, it's me again. I need to put in disclaimers, now. I don't own Newsies!! I hate disclaimers, but now you can't sue me, so Nyah!!**

**This is the beginning. I love my characters!! I promise, the Newsies will come in by Chapter 4.**

**BTW, the songs will be a little out of order.**

**Here's Chapter 1, _A Lost Girl_:**

"Michelle Johnson, you are the daughter of New York's Mayor!! Why do you insist on trying to run away from finishing school??" Madame Kance asked Mickey while leading her by the ear to her sewing class.

"Ouch!! I hate it here!! I just want to leave!!"

"No wonder your father sent you here!! You are a disgrace!!" Madame Karce said, while shoving Mickey into her class. Mickey growled at the door for a minute before picking up her sewing and sitting down next to her best friend Missy.

"Tried to run away again, huh?" Missy asked when Mickey sat down.

"You know I hate it here, Missy, and everyone hates me. Even the headma'ams. I don't belong here," the annoyed girl replied, getting at her work in silence after that.

The girls were in a finishing school in New York City, getting their sewing work done. It was a well known fact that Mickey considered the day wasted if she didn't plan a way to escape.

Suddenly, in the middle of their work, a voice rang out through the room from the doorway.

_Singing_

**Headma'am:  
**MAIL CALL, LADIES!!

**Mal:**

It's from my mother.

**Carrie:**

I got a note from you-know-who!!

**Missy:  
**I got a postcard from my brother.

**Kate (Snatching the card):**  
Oh, boy, he's dreamy!!

**Missy (Taking the card back):**  
Hey!! Who asked you??

_Spoken_

"Hey, Mickey?" Malory asked, "Why do you always cause so much trouble?"

Mickey replied, "I don't cause trouble; trouble finds me."

At this, several of the girls shouted, "HA!!"

_Singing_

**Mal:  
**Who causes all the headma'ams twitches?

**Kate:  
**Did what she shouldn't just because she could?

**Valerie (Leaning over and staring at Mickey's work):  
**And yet you make the perfect stitches...

**Mickey:  
**Hey, I have to at least ACT good!!

_Bell rings for lunch_

**Missy (Sniffing the air):  
**I smell chicken.

**Mickey (Joking around):  
**You smell fowl!!

**Mal (in conversation):  
**I met this boy last night...

**Mickey (Scowling, worried):  
**What was he like?

**Mal:**

Don't just scowl!!

He could really treat me right!!

**Boarding Girls:  
**It is a fine life  
Sitting here in New York with the girls…

**Mickey (Sarcastically):**

Right!! A mighty fine life  
Sitting with the roses and the pearls!!

**Boarding Girls:**

Every morning  
we go to our classes  
Carrying books and glasses  
having to show our passes.  
What a fine life  
sitting here in New York with us girls!!

_Spoken_

"Mickey? How do you get out of trouble so easily?" Kate asked.

_Singing_

**Mickey:  
**It takes a smile as sweet as candy.  
The kind the headma'ams can't resist.

**Missy:  
**You have to act all good and dandy.

**Mickey:  
**Unless the Headma'am is a b- 

**Other Girls:  
**Watch your mouth!!

**Everyone:  
**Summer stinks and winter's waiting  
Welcome to New York!!  
Isn't nature fascinating  
when you don't have to work?

**Mickey:**

Still, I'd be out there,  
Working my whole life out with my chums!!  
I'd be out there,

Blowing every nickel as it comes!!  
I'm no sleeper  
Sitting makes me antsy  
I like living chancy,

Harlem to Delancey

**Other Girls:**

Oh, what a fine life  
"Carrying the banner" through the slums.

**Headmistresses Serving Lunch:  
**Blessed children  
You don't wander lost and depraved  
Jesus loves you  
You shall be saved!!

**SUNG IN COUNTERPOINT:   
**  
**Girl:  
**Patrick, darling,  
Since I left home I cannot stand.  
Kitten loves you!!  
God, save my man!!

**Missy:  
**Just give me half a cup.

**Mickey:  
**Something to wake me up.

**Valerie:  
**I have to get some good grades!!

**Mal:  
**I have to find my class.

**Girls (Counterpoint with Mickey & Girl):  
**This school is all I got.  
Sure hope the mid-term's hot.  
God, help me if it's not!!

**Mickey (Counterpoint with Girls & Girl):**

Wish I could catch a breeze.  
All I can catch is these.  
Somebody help me, please...

**Mickey (by herself):**

If I hate the Headma'am,  
if she's just a deadpan

Then I'll say anything I have to.  
Because if I get detention,  
I could get suspension  
and I can't go anywhere after.

**SUNG IN COUNTERPOINT:  
**  
**Group one:  
**Look!! They're putting up the schedule!!  
Do you call that a schedule?  
I have math and English  
On the very same day!!  
I was gonna start with sewing  
Now I don't know where I'm going.  
Tell me, when'm I going to get my way?

**Group two:  
**What's it say?  
That won't pay!  
So where's your spot?  
God, it's hot!  
Will you tell me  
when'm I going to get my way?

**Girls (Joking):**

We need a good assassination!!  
And who's the girl we know can even the score?

**Mickey:  
**You know that I can't kill anyone!!

**Girls:  
**Yeah, she would get kicked out for sure!!  
Uptown girls from upper New York

And from City Hall

Go to this school to get educated,

Learning 'till we fall!!

**SUNG IN COUNTERPOINT:  
**  
**Mickey:  
**Still I'd be out there  
Carrying the banner man to man!!  
I'd be out there  
soaking every sucker that I can!!  
See the headline:  
Mickey's on a mission!!  
Kill the competition  
Sell the next edition  
While I'm out there  
Carrying the banner is the –

**Girls:  
**Look, they're putting up the schedule!!  
They call that a schedule?  
The idiot who wrote it  
Must be working for no pay!!  
Did you hear about Michaela?

**Other Girls:  
**Heard that she got sent to Jail!!

**First Group:  
**A little early for the gossip,

But I just have to get my say!!

**Other Girls**

Heard it from the Headma'ams

She ran away and stole some bread and

Got caught by some good policemen.

Mickey, do you want to go that way?

To the courthouse,

To the jail and

To the workhouse like that girl and you would-

_Spoken_

"Michelle, you need to see the headmistress about your latest attempt at freedom," Madame Kance told Mickey, dragging her to the side. "You needed to be there five minutes ago!!"

Mickey's eyes widened. As much as she hated the school, she was just as afraid of the headmistress as everyone else was. The fifteen year-old girl ran as fast as she could to the office, everyone cheering her on the way.

_Singing_

**Group one:  
**It's a fine life  
Sitting here in New York with the girls.  
A mighty fine life  
Sitting here in New York with the girls.  
See the headline  
Mickey on a mission  
Kill the competition  
Sell the next edition  
What a fine life,  
Sitting here in New York  
It's a fine life  
Sitting here in New York  
It's a fine life

Sitting here in New York  
it's a fine life

Sitting here in New York  
it's a fine life

Sitting here in New York  
it's a  
Go!!

**Group two:  
**Look!! They're putting up the schedule!!  
Do you call that a schedule?  
I have math and English  
On the very same day!!  
I was gonna start with sewing  
Now I don't know where I'm going.  
Tell me, when'm I ever

Going to get my way?  
Heard it from the Headma'ams

She ran away and stole some bread and

Got caught by some good policemen.

Mickey, do you want to go that way?

To the courthouse,

To the jail and

To the workhouse like that girl!!  
Go get 'em Mickey!!  
You got 'em Mickey!!  
Go get 'em, Mickey!!  
You got 'em Mickey!!  
Go!!

_Spoken_

Mickey stopped running outside of the head's office. She wiped her short brown hair out of her eyes and walked in, hoping she didn't look as bad as she thought she did.

Trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her blue, bow-filled uniform dress, Mickey saw that the family of Michaela, Mickey's mentor and counselor who was recently sent to jail, was sitting there.

"Michelle, what am I going to do with you?" the head asked. "If you keep following the path you're on, you're going to end up in Jail like Michaela!! Michelle, you need to learn some discipline!!"

During the lecture, Mickey only thought about the family that was sitting in front of her. Her own parents were too busy for her, and so they sent her to this finishing school. Mickey knew that if she went home after escaping her parents would just send her right back, so she decided that if she could make a living on her own, she would start by becoming a Newsie.

"So, as punishment you won't be getting any dinner tonight, understood? Michelle, it's the start of a new semester, so please make this one better!!" the head begged, ending the lecture and dismissing Mickey.

At around three o'clock that day, the girls in Mickey's class went out on their daily afternoon walk. Mickey always used this time to buy any necessary supplies for any escape attempts she might make. This time, she hung back to buy a couple of outfits.

8


	3. Finally

**Hey again!! I do not own Newsies, so don't sue me!!**

**Finally!! After waiting so long, the newsies are finally going to appear… next chapter!! Hang in there, please!!**

**I'm having so much fun with this, but I would really like to get some reviews.**

**On the other hand, the songs will be much closer to the actual lyrics from now on, with maybe one or two exceptions.**

**I don't give detailed descriptions of my characters until the next chapter, and (I apologize in advance) I won't be putting in descriptions of the Newsies. It's just too difficult, since I don't own the movie!!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 2, _Finally_:**

"Mickey, what did you get this time?" Missy asked her friend before going down to dinner.

"These," Mickey replied, pulling out some ragged boy's clothes from the pile. "I've recently found out that it's very easy to get out, it's just hard to stay out. I am the Mayor's daughter, after all. Very recognizable."

"Right. So you're going to dress up as a boy to…"

"Get a job. Make some money. I can't exactly go home unless I want to come back here."

"Where will you go?"

"I want to go where there's open air. Where there isn't some stuffy headmistress telling me what to do!!" Mickey replied.

Missy knew that Mickey wouldn't be stopped. "Well, goodbye, then."

With that, Missy went down to dinner and let Mickey continue her plan. Alone in her dorm room, Mickey's thoughts went to Michaela's family.

_Singing_

**Mickey:**  
So that's what they call a family  
Mother, daughter, father, son  
Guess that everything you heard about is true  
So you don't have any family  
Well, who ever said you needed one?  
Aren't you glad nobody's waiting up for you?

When I dream  
On my own  
I'm alone but I'm not lonely  
For a dreamer night's the only time of day  
When my friends are finally sleeping  
All my thoughts begin to stray  
And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe  
And I'm free  
Like the wind  
Like I'm going to live forever  
It's a feeling time can never take away  
All I need's a bit more time,  
And I'm out of here to stay  
Dreams come true  
Yes, they do  
In Santa Fe

Where does it say you have to live and die here?  
Where does it say a girl can't catch a break?  
Why should you only take what you're given?  
Why should you spend your whole life living  
Trapped where there isn't a future  
Even at fifteen  
Breaking your back for someone else's sake  
If the life doesn't seem to suit you  
How 'bout a change of scene?  
Far from the lousy headma'ams  
and the deadpans in between…

_Spoken_

Mickey then got dressed, jammed a hat on her head, styled her hair to look like a boy's, and headed out of the room. Running through the halls and out the front doors, she turned back and looked at the school one more time before she left.

_Singing_

**Mickey:  
**Santa Fe  
are you there?  
Do you swear you won't forget me?  
If I found you would you let me hitch a ride?  
I'm not going to get younger  
And before the day I die  
I want space  
Not just air  
Let 'em laugh in my face  
I don't care  
Save a place  
I'll be there

So that's what they call a family  
Aren't you glad you're not that way?  
Aren't you glad you have a dream called Santa Fe?

_Spoken_

Mickey then ran as fast and as far away from the school that she could. She didn't stop running with her bag until she reached a large statue outside of a big newspaper building.

3


	4. Becoming a Newsie

**Hey-Yo, everybody!! Finally, THENEWSIES APPEAR!! Again, this might deviate a lot from the movie, but I, unfortunately, do not own Newsies. Not even a copy of it…**

**I only own the girls. Except for David's sister and Medda.**

**I HAVE A REVIEW!! Even though I just put this up yesterday!! WOOT!! PARTY!! Thank you to: Heavenly Princess!!**

**Let's get this party started with Chapter 3: _Becoming a Newsie_:**

Even though her back was aching the next morning, Mickey was ecstatic to find that she hadn't been caught yet. Pushing her short brown hair out of her green-blue eyes, Mickey re-tied her hair into the boy's style she had the night before.

Looking up, Mickey saw that the statue she had slept on was right outside of a big newspaper building. She had brought enough money with her to buy fifty papers to sell, so she went over to the front of the gate to wait for the opening of the building.

At around six in the morning, the gates opened to the crowd of Newsies that had gathered. They formed a line, with a big, burly, handsome boy at the front. Mickey had just seen this boy, who was called Cowboy, fight off two others that were called the Delancey Brothers.

Finally getting her fifty papers, Mickey went to sit down and read the merchandise. The other boys looked at her strangely.

"Lookie here, boys, a newbie!!" one of them called. Mickey decided to ignore them for as long as she could. At least, until she heard that there was another new person on the job.

Finding out that the new person's name was David, and that he and his brother Les were going to hang out with The Cowboy. Still new to the job, Mickey decided to follow them. At least, until Cowboy turned around and found her spying.

"Who're you??" he cried, startled.

"M-My name's Mickey," she stammered, speaking in a lower tone than she usually would.

"Right, you're the other newbie."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to pick up tips."

"Well, if you want to hang out with me, I suggest we all split the winnings… forty percent for me, and thirty percent for either of you two. Deal?"

"Out of all three of ours? Sure, why not?" Mickey didn't have much use for the money except food and papers, so she willingly agreed. After David figured out the math in all of this, he agreed too.

They continued selling their papes, Jack (the Cowboy) telling the others how to lie about the stories, until they saw Snyder.

Jack, as most of you know, had had a bit of a run-in with Snyder before. Mickey, on the other hand, knew Snyder personally, as he was the one who kept bringing her back to the school. When she saw him, Mickey knew that she was missed at the school.

"Get down!! Snyder!!" Jack called.

"Oh, no, he's after me!!" Mickey cried.

"He's after you? He's after me!!" Jack exclaimed.

"Who the hell is Snyder??" David asked.

When Snyder looked over their way Jack and Mickey started running, David following closely at their heels.

Since those of you reading this have probably seen Newsies, I'm going to skip the chase scene. So, when they got to see Medda's show:

_Singing_

MEDDA:  
My lovey-dovey baby  
I boo-hoo-hoo for you  
I used to be your tootsie-wootsie  
Then you said toodley-doo

I miss the hanky-panky  
Each nighty-night till three  
Come back, my lovey-dovey baby  
And coochie-coo with me

Our life was ducky-wucky  
So goody-good were we  
Come back, my lovey-dovey baby  
And coochie-coopie with me.

_Spoken_

_Newsies _like _this stuff??_ Mickey asked herself incredulously. The song was so sickeningly _sweet_ that it made her head hurt.

The four went to David's house to count their spoils. Jack explained on the way about his family.

Everyone knows what happened after that, up through the song _Santa Fe_. I have already put that song in, so I'm going to skip Jack's version. I sincerely apologize for being lazy with this chapter, and I hope that it will never happen again, but I just wanted to get this song out of the way. It's not one of my favorites (it makes my head hurt).

3


End file.
